Christmas Alphabet: ZettabytexDarkhunter
by Invader Kathy Starsky
Summary: This is a Christmas gift fic for Speedstreek360. Slash, OCXOC, and mpreg.


Christmas Alphabet; ZettabytexDarkhunter

I only own my OC Zettabyte. Darkhunter belongs to the delightful Speedstreek360. I do not own Transformers or the halfa idea. I only own this fic idea. This is a small gift to Speedy;3

Angel-The first time that Darkhunter met Zettabyte, the young seeker could have sworn he was an angel by how beautiful and kind he was.

Bells-The first time he heard Darkhunter laugh, the halfa thought he was listening to the bells of heaven.

Candle-Darkhunter thought that the candle flame, despite its humble glow, highlighted his mate's alluring form perfectly in the dark.

Decorations- Zettabyte thought that his lover's wings looked nice, even without the Vosnian jewel decorations wrapped around them.

Eggnog- "Okay, you're officially banned from Energon eggnog mister," the halfa huffed as he dragged his drunk mate off to recharge.

Frost- The thing that Darkhunter loved most about frost is his ability to use it to write messages to his lover with the Nemesis windows.

Gingerbread- When Zettabyte had a gingerbread-scented air-freshener on him, Darkhunter was like putty in his servos as the seeker was unable to resist the halfa.

Holly- The neutral youth could only roll his mismatched optics as Darkhunter chased Breakdown around, intent on decorating him with the plant.

Ice- The young seeker couldn't help but be in awe as his lover made a simple block of ice into a beautiful, crystallic figure.

Joy- The greatest joy Darkhunter felt was the small seekerling that his mate birthed nine months after Christmas.

Krampus- Zettabyte was skeptical about watching the movie until his mate wooed him with his Cyber-puppy eyes and sweet smile.

Love- The only thing that made Darkhunter's holiday complete was the love he received from the one he had his optics on since they first met.

Mistletoe- Darkhunter did not care for plant science as much as Zettabyte- until he discovered the delightful lip-to-lip tradition of mistletoe.

Nutcracker- "Don't even think about it," the halfa mouthed to his mate when he saw him ready to sneak up behind one of the Vehicons with a certain old-age toy in servo.

Ornament- Despite himself, Zettabyte couldn't stop laughing as Darkhunter's attempt at tree decorating ended with him wrapped in lights and covered with various ornaments.

Presents-The greatest presents Darkhunter had gotten were 1) Zettabyte accepting his offer to sparkbond and 2) Getting the news that they were going to be creators.

Quiet- Despite the laughter and happy shouts that came with the holidays, Zettabyte loved the moments of peace and quiet with his mate.

Ribbon- Zettabyte couldn't resist his lover, especially when he was dolled up in ribbons in the most intimate of places.

Snow- While Darkhunter was told that snow could be dangerous when it was exposed to his wings for too long, he loved it-especially when he and Zettabyte would make love in it.

Tinsel- Christmas Eve, the neutral youth woke up, covered in tinsel with his seeker lover smiling down at him sexily. No one saw the two until later that night.

Unwrap- When Darkhunter unwrapped his gift from his halfa mate, he didn't expect to 1) find a positive pregnancy test and 2) faint from joy.

Visit- While both young Cybertronians always felt awkward during family visits from each others' in-laws, they would endure a million visits to make one another happy.

Winter wish- The seeker's first winter wish on Earth was to survive the war to see Cybertron when it was revived. Now his wish was to live a long happy life with his mate.

X-mas- "Where the heck does the X come from?" the seeker wondered aloud after his mate told him the shorter name of the holiday. All Zettabyte could do was chuckle and roll his optics.

Yuletide- "Now how is a wintry holiday related with the-Mmmph!" Darkhunter's rant was interrupted by his lover's lips meeting his.

Zeal- The halfa couldn't help but laugh at the childish zeal his mate got from the holidays. It surpassed their son's joy and excitement.

I hope you enjoy this Speedy!;3 Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
